A Nightmare Come True
by emraldgreen
Summary: Many bad things have happened to Harry Potter during the years. But this is much worse. Much much worse. Harry is forced to become Severus Snapes' adopted son. Will he survive?
1. The adoption

**Chapter one**

_Everyone walks on a very bumpy road. One day life tells you "I will make you the Ruler of all happiness", Tomorrow it says "you will be a slave to misery". But maybe every fall and twisted ankle is for our own good..._

Harry was lying lazily on his bed, thinking of what happened between him, uncle Vernon and Dudley two days ago. The fight they had, had caused Harry to receive a long, thin but nasty wound down his cheek. As a cover up, Harry was forced to let his messy, black hair grow down to his chin. During the first four weeks of summer, he had started to wear wizarding robes instead of muggle clothes which really annoyed his guardians. Harry was playing the fight in his head for the umpteenth time when he heard his uncle's booming voice from down stairs, "Boy get down here NOW!"

He groaned as he slid of his bed, slowly and reluctantly he made his way down stairs. Harry was still on the first step of the stairs when he realized who was standing in the hall way. None other then Albus Dumbledore and…oh Merlin, this is bad, Harry thought as his stomach churned. Standing next to Albus was a tall man with black shoulder length hair dressed in black muggle pants and jacket. This was the one and only _Severus Snape._

"Ah Harry my boy, how are you? Come down here, we have a lot to discuss,"

Harry more then reluctantly made his way down the rest of the stairs, not noticing that his aunt, uncle and cousin were still present. He also didn't realize his uncle turning a rich plum color. Vernon ignored the presence of the two adult wizards and grabbed Harry by the collar and shook him not too gently. "HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU BOY NOT TO WEAR THAT FREAKISH CLOTHES IN MY HOUSE!"

"Let go of me," Harry said as he stuck his wand into his uncles fat neck, not noticing Snape stepping forward but being instantly stopped by Dumbledore.

Reluctantly Vernon let go. Harry had not realized the odd look on the potion masters face. "As I was saying before that interruption, there is a lot that needs to be discussed," stated Dumbledore calmly. "How about we go sit down," Albus said cheerfully but giving an expression that he wasn't requesting but more likely ordering.

The Dursleys lead the way to the lounge room and Albus followed. Harry was about to too but realized that Snape was staring at his face without a readable expression. That's when Harry also realized that his hair had moved to reveal the thin cut. "How did that happen Potter?" Snape asked with a cool and unfriendly voice.

"That's my business Professor," Harry replied even more coolly then entered the lounge room with Snape behind. The Dursleys settled themselves on the sofa with Dudley sitting in the middle looking frightened and eyeing the two strangers with great suspicion. Snape and Dumbledore sat on the two arm chairs and Harry sat on a very uncomfortable chair conjured by Snape. Severus Snape and I are here to tell you since it truly does concern you, that Harry is no longer safe living here".

Harry snorted quietly, since when have the Dursleys ever been concerned for me and since when had I ever been safe here, Harry thought.

"Because Harry no longer thinks this place as home the spell no longer works, Harry is in peril danger staying here, you are to vulnerable to protect him," Dumbledore said as the twinkle left his eyes.

"VULNERABLE! How dare you call me vulnerable." Vernon said as his face turned into a darker shade of plum but he was soon quietend by the glare he received from Snape.

"As I was saying," the headmaster continued, "Harry needs to live with some one who can give him all the protection he needs".

Harry was in absolute shock, what was Dumbledore thinking about?

"Professor Snape has agreed in taking Harry in as an adopted son".

Severus gave a look of disgust at the mention of what Albus had talked him into.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled with surprise and anger.

"HIM!" Aunt Petunia pointed with shock at Snape.

"It doesn't matter who he is Petunia dear, as long as the boy is leaving its fine with us," Vernon replied with joy gleaming in his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said, anxious to here a yes.

"Bless us with your silence and let the headmaster speak Potter," answered Snape

"I am afraid were not kidding you Harry, this is for your own good."

Harry looked horrified. He knew his father would be turning in his grave at that very moment.

He Harry James Potter was going to be the son of Severus Snape. Yuck.

Hi everyone. Well this is my first fanfic and I hope I can make it a long one. I don't do slash fics so this wont be one. I also don't do fics where Harry and Snape have a fluffy relationship so I will also try not to include that in my fanfic. Please give me the great pleasure of reading your reviews. And you already obviously know that I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you.


	2. The Guard and the Guardian

**Chapter 2 **

"Ah, Harry how about you go pack your things while I get some papers signed. And Severus would you please go help Harry, I have the slightest feeling that he is no where near packed."

Both Harry and Snape gave a look of disgust but neither of them bothered to argue with the old man. Harry quietly led Severus to his room. Luckily enough, Harry cleaned his room the day before.

"Is this your room Potter? I would have expected to see something a bit more flash, maybe furniture made out of gold," Snape said with a smirk.

Harry gave his professor a piercing glare.

"Don't look at me like that Potter, I will soon become your guardian and I will be expecting triple the respect I get from you."

"Do I even get a choice in this? This is my life were dealing with here."

"No Potter you do not get a choice at all. Even though this is your life you do not know what's right for your own good. So just be grateful I have agreed to do this."

"But why have you done this when it is against your will?" Harry questioned.

"I am not only protecting your life Potter, I am protecting the whole wizarding world. It's a great shame we had to put our lives into your arrogant little hands."

Harry thought better not to answer, for the sake of his own life and the whole wizarding world. Snape said a charm that got all of his things (which were not much) to levitate neatly into his trunk. Then a flick of his wand he cleaned Hedwig's cage and placed it on top of the trunk. With a third flick they all disappeared except for Harry's Firebolt. "I have sent them to number twelve Grimmauld place and you will need your broom," Snape said seeing the confused expression on Harry's face.

"I thought I was going to live with you?" Harry said with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"You are Potter, but first you have to stay at Grimmauld place for two weeks until the headmaster and I attend the hearing."

All signs of hope were gone. Severus and Harry made their way down stairs.

"Ah, are we ready now?" The old man asked while his eyes twinkled madly.

"Yes Albus we are, now can we please get out of here, we are going to be late for the meeting."

"Of course Severus, let us go."

Seeing that neither professor made a move towards the door, Harry asked "Um professor…s what are we waiting for exactly?"

"We are waiting for the rest of your guard Harry and then we are going there by broom like last summer," replied Dumbledore

"Must I have a guard professor? A guard won't stop Voldemort from getting me,"

"Must you always ask annoying questions Potter,"? Snape snapped back.

After a few minutes of waiting they finally heard five loud popping sounds and a knock on the door. "More of them" groaned Vernon. Harry had completely forgotten about the Dursleys still standing there. Albus opened the door and allowed Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and a couple more order members that Harry had met last year to enter. After an exchange of greetings it was time to go. Harry was about to turn his back on the Dursleys when Snape said, "Potter how about you conjure some manners and say good bye to your relatives?"

"Good bye" Harry muttered.

Good riddance more like it Harry thought.

Outside in the cool air, Mad eye Moody set the plans for the trip.

"Tonks and Remus you will be on either side of the boy. You two, he said pointing at the two other order members, will be above and under the boy. Snape you will be behind the him. And Albus you will be leading us while I fly ahead and make sure the coast is always clear. All got in position and after Moody's signal all were in the air and making their way towards the ever so noble House of Black

Harry would have been happy to be up in the air and on his broom if he didn't feel like he was stuck in a nightmare and would never escape it. When He started to come out of his state of shock, a thousand questions rushed into his head at once. Do Ron and Hermione know about this? And if they do why did they not tell him? Why is Dumbledore making his life so miserable? Doesn't he know that he hates Snape and Snape hates him? How is Snape going to treat him? How long are the both of them going to stay sane?

"POTTER WILL YOU STAY FOCUSED!" Snape shouted.

Harry realised that he was dangerously tilting on his broom. "Harry are you alright? You look like you're in a dream," Remus asked in concern

"A nightmare more like it," Harry muttered just so Remus can hear him.

Remus gave a chuckle. "Now Harry, it's not that bad."

Harry had no chance to argue because Moody had just signalled a landing.

Harry swiftly landed on the un- kept lawn. A house appeared in front of him. Harry only realized how cold he was and looked forward to the warmth of the house. But there was something making him reluctant to entering the house. Sirius. Harry didn't get much time on the thought because albus had just said "after you Harry". He entered the house with the rest of his guard behind him. Molly Weasley rushed out of the kitchen with outstretched arms. "Harry dear, you look so thin, how are you darling? Don't they feed you? It's so good to see you again!"

All this was said while Molly gave him a long hug. Harry didn't have a chance to answer a single question.

"You baby the brat to much Molly," Snape said with a role of his eyes as he walked past Harry and into the kitchen.

The rest of the guard followed. "Ronald, Hermione and Ginny are up stairs my dear," Molly said while ignoring Snapes' comment, "But for now I have to attend the meeting."

Yes that's what Harry needed, friends to explain what the hell was going on.


	3. Snape the Jerk

**Chapter 3**

Harry made his way towards the room that he and Ron stayed in last time. As Harry entered the room, two girls ran at him at once making him fall backwards.

"Hey steady on you two," Harry said to Hermione and Ginny with a grin on his face.

"We missed you so much Harry," Hermione said.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked after.

"It's good to see ya again mate," Ron said as he pulled Harry off the ground.

"I am glad to be back again" Harry replied as he caught his breath.

After they had made themselves comfortable on the floor, Harry began the conversation.

"You guys knew about this adoption thingy?"

The other three nodded sadly.

"We really wanted to tell you Harry," Hermione replied.

"Yeah but Dumbledore asked us not to," said Ginny.

"And Snape threatened that he would turn us into crushed beetles and use us as potion ingredients if we did tell you," Ron continued.

"I can't believe this. Snape of all people, why him. Why do I have to have such a miserable life," Harry complained.

"Look at the bright side mate" Ron said.

"What bright side?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head while Ginny muttered 'stupid' under her breath.

After half an hour of conversation, Mrs Weasley came up to notify them that the meeting was over and that it was time for dinner.

"Great let's go," Ron said as he went for the door.

The four teens made their way down stairs. There were many people standing in the hallway speaking or saying their goodbyes to one another. Harry was about to enter the kitchen after saying many hellos to order members when a voice stopped him. "A word Mr. Potter"

Harry and the other three turned around to see Snape standing behind them. Harry looked pleadingly at his friends.

"Now!" Snape snapped impatiently.

Hesitantly Harry followed his professor (and soon to be guardian) into the lounge room.

"Before I become your guardian you will need to know the rules. I do not tolerate bad behaviour."

"I know that very well," Harry said, not exactly thinking.

"I also do not tolerate cheek!" Snape said in a very dangerous voice. "You should also know that I have more control over you and have the rights to punish you outside school. You will call me professor or Sir and you will do as you are told. Do you understand Potter?"

"Yep" Harry replied

"Excuse me" Snape said sounding more dangerous then ever.

"I meant Yes sir," Harry corrected himself.

"I will pick you up on Monday in Two weeks time. You will be ready"

"Yes sir"

Severus Snape walked out of the room.

"Jerk!" muttered Harry.

Harry walked into the kitchen looking annoyed. He sat down next to Remus and crossed his arms in anger. "Why the long face Harry?" Remus said, trying not smile.

"Take a guess," Harry said in sarcasm.

"You know Harry, Severus might be a bit bossy, insulting, grumpy, snappy, heartless, rough and negative but really he isn't that bad," Remus said more then hopelessly trying to conceal his smile.

"Remus, I am getting the urge to hurt you right now," Harry replied with great annoyance.

"Oh Harry cheer up, this is for your own safety."

"I might be physically safe with him but I am definitely not mentally safe. I would go insane after two days with that man, Remus!"

Remus gave a chuckle. Only then did Harry realize that he didn't have anything to eat since breakfast and how extremely hungry he was. He served himself and started to eat. Harry looked up to see a sight that would have made him laugh if he wasn't in such a bad mood. "Stop it Tonks!" Harry said to Tonks who had just changed her appearance into a female Snape.

"If only you would see the funny side of all this Harry." Tonks said with a sigh.

Harry chose to ignore her and went back to his food. After dinner Harry said his goodnights and made his way to his and Ron's bedroom hoping that he would wake up find that the events of that day were just a nightmare or that Snape had dropped dead during the night. As if, Harry thought as he fell into a very uncomfortable slumber.


	4. Changing Sides

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke up the next morning with an extremely painful headache. Not only were the events of yesterday playing through his mind but he had also had a dream about the stupid fight that happened between him, his cousin and uncle. Every time he thought about the fight, anger shot through his veins like poison. How he dearly wished he could blow his cousin and uncle up.

"Harry are you gonna lie in bed all day or are ya coming down to breakfast with me," Ron said bringing Harry back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah i'l come down to breakfast with you."

Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe I might drown, Harry thought, depressed.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George sitting around the table. "Morning," Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Harry dear, sit down and have some breakfast," Mrs Weasley replied.

"Ah Harry we heard about your little family problem," Fred said with a grin.

"What family problem?" Harry asked confused.

"You know, about daddy Sev." George continued.

"Ha ha ha very funny," Harry said as Ron and Ginny began to snicker while Hermione tried to conceal a smile.

"You two boys, that was uncalled for." Mr Weasley frowned at his two sons.

As they all settled down and munched through their yummy breakfast, Mrs Weasley looked a bit uncomfortable and said "Harry dear, professor Snape will be seeing you sooner then you think. There is a matter that he will need to discuss with you later on the week."

Harry moaned loudly.

Later on that day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in Ron and Harry's room discussing the best ways to torture Snape. "I would cut him up with a blunt knife then stick salt into his wounds and dunk him into a cauldron full of boiling vinegar" Ginny stated with a satisfied grin.

"You're gruesome," Fred commented as he and George apparated into the room with two loud Pops.

"I would say that you wash his hair, which would be his worst torture," said George.

None of them could help but laugh.

"We know something you don't know", the twins chimed in at the same time.

"And what could that be?" Hermione asked.

"Well we can't tell you because we found this out in the meeting," Said George.

"And you little ones are too young to attend the meeting," Fred continued.

"Then what was the point of getting us curious!" Ron snapped.

"Should we tell them George?"

"I don't know Fred, but the rules of the order are that we can't tell any one."

"And since when have we ever obeyed the rules George?"

"Since never Fred, but still, should we or should we not?"

"Just tell us or I will dunk you in a cauldron of boiling vinegar" snapped Ginny.

"You tell them Fred."

"No you tell them George."

"No you tell them Fred!"

"That's it I have had enough, either tell us or I will put a lightning shaped scar on your face," Ron said while getting out his wand.

"Alright, calm down Ronald," Fred said with amusement

"Well while Fred and I where fulfilling our important roles as order members we found out that Narcissa Malfoy has turned sides".

"What?" all three teenagers said in shock.

"Because of the little problem in the ministry at the end of last year, You Know Who is furious at Lucius Malfoy for failing him and wants to kill him. But he can't get his hands on him due to Malfoy being in Azkaban", Continued Fred.

"But what does that have to do with Narcissa changing sides" Hermione asked in confusion.

"It turns out that Narcissa believes that since You Know Who can't get his hands on Malfoy he will take out his revenge on her poor little Draco," replied George.

"So Dumbledore offered her a nice house that she can hide in, enchanted with many protective spells," finished Fred.

"Malfoy on the good side, I can't believe it," stated Ginny.

"I still don't trust or like him," Ron Said.

"Well Ronald use your head, obviously Malfoy junior had no choice in all of this, it was all his mothers decisions, his loyalty still probably belongs to He Who Must Not Be Named," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I agree with Hermione" Harry spoke up

What is the world coming to, Harry thought, feeling his headache from the morning return.


	5. Isilious Snape

Harry woke up that morning and realized that Ron was already up; he looked at the alarm clock that he remembered to bring. It read 1:00 pm; he must have been too tired to wake up. Harry slowly got out of his warm bed and walked up to the closet and slipped on a black wizarding robe and cloak. He walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and was just about to enter it when there was a faint but audible knock on the door. Harry started to panic a bit. Who could it be, he thought, Hermione Ron and Ginny would not leave the house, Mr. Weasley and the twins were at work and there was no meeting today. Surely it's not Snape.

Harry walked up to the door, his hands in his pocket, tightly around his wand. He opened the door. Harry was right, it wasn't Snape but instead it was a tall, elegant man dressed in dark blue robes. His face was shadowed due to having the hood of his cloak pulled over his head. "Are you not going to step aside to let me in?" His voice cool and sent a shudder down Harry's spine.

"I do not know you, reveal yourself!" Harry said trying to keep his voice steady.

The man lowered his hood to reveal a familiar face with wavy black hair that fell upon his shoulders and brilliant yet icy cold blue eyes that froze Harry's insides. But before the man could introduce himself, Harry felt someone push him out of the way.

"Potter don't you have any manners, move out of the way," said Severus Snape from behind him.

Harry was in shock, what the hell is Snape doing here, he thought in disgust. "Come in Isilious" Snape told the stranger. What came next gave Harry the biggest shock of his life. Severus embraced the stranger in a brotherly way and smiled. He actually smiled.

"It has been a long time Severus"

"Yes it has been Isilious"

Harry was too shocked and confused that he forgot to go to the kitchen and headed back to his room instead, he didn't want to interrupt a family reunion. Harry was on the first three steps of the stairs when he was stopped.

"Potter we need to talk."

"But-"

"Now!"

Harry followed the two men into the kitchen. The man was greeted by Molly Weasley. After a curt greeting she left the room. Harry didn't feel too safe; he was in a room alone with a complete stranger and his sour guardian.

"I will reveal my self to you now Mr. Potter," the man said in his cool voice, my name is Isilious Snape".

More shock.

"I am your father's brother" the man named isilious continued.

"Do not call me his father!" Snape said in pure disgust.

"And I have agreed with your headmaster and with your…professor, to give you dueling lessons".

"When? Why? What!" Harry asked, not knowing exactly how to feel about this so he just chose to feel shocked.

"Maybe you need someone to teach you how to speak probably," Snape number one muttered.

"But why you?…Sir" Harry asked.

"Because Isilious came top of the whole school in dueling when he still attended Hogwarts, It earned him a high degree in the Order of Defense at the ministry. The Headmaster believes that Isilious is the right person for this," it was Severus who answered.

"And why do I need dueling lessons?"

"Mr. Potter I have heard of all your ever so lucky escapes in the past, but one day you will find no luck to rely on but you will also find no skill to save your life. My job is to teach you the correct skills of dueling," Isilious answered before Snape could.

"Your first lesson will be today after dinner Potter," said Snape.

"We will be having a one on one duel so I may find your weaknesses. But I warn you Mr. Potter, I will not be gentle," Isilious said with a smirk.

Harry didn't find that hard to believe. He had a feeling that Isilious was just as bad as his brother. 'Merlin save me,' he thought bitterly.

"Dismissed Potter," Snape said.

Harry exited from the kitchen and entered his and Ron's room. To his luck Hermione, Ginny and Ron were all there playing exploding snap. "Where were you Harry?" Hermione asked in concern, "we were worried."

Harry told them everything.

"I can't believe it, one Snape is bad enough but two is a nightmare. He is probably just like him. Their mother must have been nuts to have two of them. That's another greasy git we have to worry about!" Ron muttered quickly.

"Ronald! Stop your rambling," Hermione snapped.

"That's more tortures we have to plan, maybe we can skin him alive with a butter knife," Ginny said, getting excited.

"Not the time Ginny" Harry said glumly.

"Oh cheer up Harry, there's still a couple of hours till dinner," she said cheerfully

Harry and Ron gave her a piercing glare.

First the adoption then Malfoy and now this, Harry thought. He hoped that dinner would never come but unfortunately it did.

Hello everyone. I hoped you liked this chapter. By the way I made up the Order of Defense thingy mabob so don't mind if it sounds a bit stupid. A special hello to all those who have reviewed and to SnapesYukuai. By the way isilious is pronounces e-seel-e-yes. Bye bye for now.


	6. A Duel Gone Wrong

**Chapter 6**

Dinner came sooner then Harry thought it would. This was a dinner he definitely didn't want to go to but like everything else going on in his life, he didn't have a choice.

Reluctantly Harry followed Ron, Hermione and Ginny to the kitchen. Attending dinner today were; Remus, Tonk, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Moody and to Harry's great dismay, the Snape brothers. Harry seated himself next to Remus, far away from both of the Snapes. "You alright Harry?" Remus asked the teen.

"Oh perfect, never been better. I feel like jumping up and down with joy!" Harry said sarcastically.

"You know Harry, Severus doesn't put up with sarcasm," Lupin replied with a smile.

"Then i'l make sure to be extra sarcastic. Now tell me Remus, what do you know about this Isilious Snape?" Harry said making sure that he was out of earshot.

"Hmm well," Remus pondered the question, "He is younger than Severus by a year, and he doesn't have a grudge against your father because James didn't bother him… much. He's very strict and is the splitting image of Severus, except he maybe is a bit less Snappy, insulting and impatient…Just a bit."

Harry groaned. "He's a proud man Harry, and a fine dueler. He doesn't put up with any disrespect so mind your P's and Q's." Remus finished off.

Dinner was soon over and everyone around the table settled for a long chat and a hot cup of tea or cocoa. Harry wished that he could join them but his wish was shattered when Isilious got up and signaled Harry out of the room. "Good luck Harry," Remus Said.

"I'l needed it!" Harry said mournfully.

Harry followed Isilious into the lounge Room which to Harry's surprise was cleared and in the middle a long dueling stage stood. Isilious turned his icy blue eyes to face the green orbs of the young man behind him. "Mr. Potter you may call me Mr. Snape or if you wish, Sir. I expect the same amount of respect you give my brother," ('Which really wouldn't be much', Harry thought), and I expect you to try your very best. I want you to prove to me that there is more to you then a scar and a famous history Mr. Potter". Isilious told the teen.

"Yes Sir" Harry replied.

The two wizards climbed up onto the dueling stage and made eye contact. Harry felt his blood turn to ice as his opponent's cold blue eyes pierced through him. "Mr. Potter, you may use any spell you know, except for the unforgivable curses, I don't fancy getting a nose bleed," Isilious said with a smirk, I will go easy on you but I will not be gentle."

Harry nodded. Both opponents walked up to each other and gave a low bow. And so it began.

Isilious was quicker to start, sending a curse that roughly pushed Harry off his feet. Harry quickly shouted 'Furnunculus' but Isilious disabled the curse with a lazy flick of his wand. "Mr. Potter you will not be able to defeat the Dark Lord by giving him a couple of boils, try something a bit more sensible," Snape (Isilious) snapped.

But before Harry could think of anything, Snape said a stinging hex that sent iron hot beams towards Harry. Harry was quick this time, "Protego", he said causing a shield that easily deflected the stinging hex. "At last Potter, you're awake" Isilious stated, not bothering to call Harry 'Mr. Potter'.

Harry was about to snap at his opponent but was stopped by his duelling teachers' cool and elegant voice. "Reducto" Snape said, shattering Harry's shield and then casting another knocking curse at the young man.

Once again Harry was knocked off his feet but this time he was sent through the air and landed face down. Harry felt his warm blood trickle down his face from his nose; luckily for him it wasn't broken. Harry had an idea. "Serpensortia", he said. A large black serpent was conjured from the tip of his wand. Harry spoke to the snake and gave it orders. "Ssssaya kasss ssiya." (Strike but do not kill or poison).

Isilious watched unnerved by the young mans actions, Severus had warned him that the boy was a parselmouth. The serpent attacked, making its way quickly towards Isilious, who was quicker of course, and with a flick of his wand the reptile disappeared. This man is unbeatable, Harry thought. "Inendio" Harry mispronounced the spell from exhaustion, giving him and his opponent quite a shock.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione waited impatiently for their friend to return to the kitchen. Those who sat at the kitchen table (Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Snape. The rest had left) could hear loud shouts of "Potter you fool!" and "It was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

A couple minutes later, Mr. Snape walked into the kitchen with an angry expression followed by an annoyed Harry. Both wizards had long, red burns on their arms and legs.

"Oh Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley started to panic.

"What happened Isilious?" Snape asked with one eyebrow raised, mildly amused.

"Potter here needs to learn how to pronounce his spells!" Severus' sibling replied angrily.

"Hey look here, I didn't know that if I mispronounced Incendio, a dozen rebounding bolts of fire would come out of the tip of my wand!". Harry replied just as angry.

The twins and Ron looked at Harry in awe.

"You were going to use a fire spell inside a house?" Hermione said accusingly.

Harry shrugged.

After a brief chat with Severus, Isilious said his goodbyes and left.

"Potter I need to deal with those burns before I leave," Severus said. It was just an excuse to see the thin nasty cut on the teen's face which just began to heal.

Harry once again reluctantly followed his professor into the guest room. Snape gave the boy a wound lotion that he had brought just incases. "You might want to rub this on that cut, the one you cover up with your hair," Snape said coolly, "Potter, one day you will tell me how you got it, wether you like it or not."

"One day Professor," Harry replied, gratefully accepting the lotion. 'As if,' Harry thought.

After that, Harry made his way towards the warmth of his comfortable bed. What a day, he thought.


	7. The Twins' Gift

**Chapter 7**

Tomorrow was a day that Harry Potter was definitely not looking forward to. Tomorrow after lunch, he would be getting picked up by his most hated professor and taken to his new home. It had been two weeks since the day Harry found out that his professor had agreed to adopt him. A couple days after, Harry and his friends heard the startling news that Mrs. Malfoy and her young son had changed sides. Harry Potter thought that life couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong, very wrong indeed. Only three days after, he found out that Severus Snape had a brother that had the same cold personality and was willing to give Harry private lessons. There was only one man to blame, and that man was Albus Dumbledore. Harry was seeking ways of revenge on the old coot, maybe he could poison the old man's sherbet lemons, or maybe he could…

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" came the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley from down stairs, pulling Harry out of his self pity.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room that he and Ron shared. "Dear, I told you already to get your stuff packed; I know you don't want to but you have to." Mrs. Weasley told the boy for the third time. Professor Snape will be here tomorrow".

Harry groaned as the witch left the room. Obediently, he got up off his bed and opened his trunk. He started to retrieve his belongings and placed them as neatly as he could in to his trunk. Harry was about to force his stuffed trunk shut when Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the Weasley twins entered the room, they all were grinning except for Hermione. "Why are you guys so Happy?" Harry asked hotly.

"Now Harry, don't be so grumpy, we have a gift for you" Fred said.

Ron and Ginny snickered, while Hermione looked disapprovingly at the lumpy package that George was holding. "What is it?" Harry asked as George handed the package over to him.

"This, our dear friend is an assortment of the best prank products proudly made by us." George said with an evil grin.

"We ask you to be brave and use most of them on our dearest potions master" Fred continued.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said as his face cracked into a mischievous smile.

"Yes they are kidding, Harry, don't listen to them, you'll get into trouble" Hermione said with a pleading look.

"Don't be such a party pooper Hermione", Ron said, reciece a slap from the girl.

"So Harry do you accept our gift and our dare?" George asked.

"Of course I do!" Harry said.

"That's great," Ginny whooped.

"Make us proud Harry," Fred said patting him on the back.

Hermione eyed Harry with disgust as he placed the package in his trunk and closed it with the help of the twins.

"Harry, you'll get on the bad side of Snape if you prank him!" Hermione said, trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"I have been on his bad side ever since the first day I met him. It won't make a difference," Harry replied.

Hermione gave up for the sake of her own nerves.

The six of them made their way down for dinner. Harry took his usual place next to Remus and started to serve himself. "How are you Harry?" Remus asked.

"Not bad, apart from the fact that this is my last day of sanity," Harry replied.

Remus chuckled. "This is probably the last day of sanity for Severus too," Remus said. "Harry, I want you to be well behaved, for your own sake that is, please cut low on the sarcasm and the smart comments and don't try to cross Severus in any way."

Harry thought about the prank products in his trunk, waiting to be used. "Oh I won't do anything at all to upset dear professor Snape," Harry said mischievously.

"You do know I don't believe a single word you say?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Yep" Harry replied, happily turning to the food on his plate.

After Harry had finished his dinner (roast chicken with roasted potatoes and pees), he made his way up to his and Ron's room. On his bed was a beautiful Hogwarts eagle owl with an envelope addressed to him, tied to its leg. A little early for school letters, Harry thought as he opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter from his Headmaster.

_Dearest Harry_

_I hope you have enjoyed your holiday so far. _

_As you already know, Professor Snape will come to collect you at 1:30 sharp. Please be ready. I have wrote you this letter to ask you to try your very best to stay civil with your new guardian. I also ask you to try to become closer to your guardian and to get to know him; do not judge a book by its cover. My dear Harry, I hope that you are not angry at me; this is all done for your own safety. Good bye for now._

_Yours truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps. Say hello to Professor Snape and his brother for me._

Harry reread the letter twice. At least if Snape was a book, Hermione would have liked him, Harry thought bitterly.

"What's that?" Ron asked as he entered the room.

"A letter from Dumbledore, telling me to be a good little boy to my beloved guardian and to stop being angry at him because this was all done just so I can be safe under the evil hands of Snape," Harry replied as he handed the letter to Ron to read.

Harry, after changing, crawled into bed and dosed of to sleep.

"_My loyal Severus, I have heard that you plan to adopt the boy."_

"_Yes my Lord, I pick him up tomorrow"._

"_I was hoping that you would have told me earlier then now."_

"_Forgive me my Lord."_

"_I do not forgive Severus, you will be punished."_

"_Yes my Lord"_

"_And why are you adopting your master's enemy?"_

"_It was Albus Dumbledore's plan, I could not refuse. I am your spy; I must play along to ensure that I bring you your information."_

"_That is true Severus, play along but do not forget your loyalty to me. And when I am ready to kill the boy, you will give him to me without hesitation."_

"_Yes my Lord"_

"_And Severus…"_

"_My Lord?"_

"_Crucio"_

Harry woke up startled, covered in cold sweat and tangled in his covers. It took him a while for his breathing to return to normal. He looked towards Ron's sleeping form to make sure he hadn't woken him up. Slowly Harry rested his head back down on his pillow. The dream hadn't been clear, it had been hazy. He had seen the dream through Voldemort, he had been Voldemort. Harry didn't know who to believe. He was so confused. He wasn't sure if Snape was really evil enough to hand him to Voldemort or if it was just a cover up. Surely Dumbledore wasn't a fool; surely he wouldn't put Harry into the hands of danger. But Dumbledore was human, he made mistakes. And wasn't Quirrel and every other teacher out for his blood, a mistake? If possible, this dream/vision had made Harry trust Snape even less. Slowly Harry closed his eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Morning came and Harry woke, not feeling his best. Soon he got out of bed and made his way towards the shower. After his warm shower he put on black robes and a cloak due to the cold weather. At the end of the last school year, Harry had made a trip to Madam Malkin's shop to by new clothes because he had enough of wearing Dudley's old and baggy clothes.

"Morning," Harry said to Ron who had just gotten out of bed himself.

"Morning Harry, it's your big day today," Ron replied

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned.

Down stairs in the kitchen, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had breakfast. As soon as Harry had entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley's smile turned into a concerned frown.

"Harry dear you're pale, and you have bags under your eyes. Are you going to be sick?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I am fine, I just didn't get enough sleep," Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances and Mrs Weasley didn't look convinced.

After Breakfast, Harry went up stairs for a peaceful rest. But he didn't find peace. Hermione and Ron had followed him up to the room after breakfast and started pestering Harry with questions of concern.

"What's up mate? Is there anything you should be telling us?" Ron asked.

"Harry we obviously know that you probably had a vision," Hermione said.

"Yes I did, you know me to well," Harry sighed

"Well out with it!" Ron said.

Harry told his two best friends about the dream and about his confusion.

"I still trust him Harry," Hermione said after listening to Harry.

"I don't and I never will!" Ron snarled at the thought of Snape.

"I honestly don't know if I should trust him or not, only time will tell I guess," Harry thought aloud.

"Trust him, Harry," Hermione said.

"Don't trust him Harry!" Ron said.

"You two aren't helping" Harry said with a faint smile.


	8. The War Begins

Well as you all know, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own most of this story line and Isilious Snape. Read and enjoy.

Harry was feeling very nauseas and according to Mrs. Weasley's concerned bickering, he looked very pale indeed. Harry didn't get much sleep last night because he had a very disturbing vision about Voldemort. But that wasn't the only thing that made him feel so sick, in an hour and a half, none other then Severus Snape himself would be coming to pick him up.

Harry lifted his trunk and Hedwig's cage (Hedwig safely inside) and carried them down stairs and placed them in front of the fire place, hoping that Snape would trip over them as he flooed in. Harry walked into the kitchen for lunch. "Oh dear, you look worse then you were this morning," Mrs. Weasley said in concern. I will tell Severus to brew you a potion to make you feel better.

"Please don't do that Mrs. Weasley, I am fine." Harry groaned.

"Harry dear, the last thing Severus would want is you getting sick.

"Actually that's the second thing he would want. The first is you getting killed!" Ron said through a mouth full of shepherd's pie.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING SO DISRESPECTFUL AND RUDE!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Geese mum, I was only joking". Ron said, his ears turning a deep shade of red. Lunch passed quietly, no one daring to speak just incase they would trigger off Mrs. Weasley, who was now in a bad mood. Ron, Hermione and Harry went up to the room to spend the last half an hour together.

"Why is your mum in such a bad mood Ron?" Harry asked when they reached the room.

"She is worried sick about you mate," Ron replied.

"Me?"

"Yes. She's not all to pleased that you're leaving us and going to live with Snape, She's not sure if you will be safe or not."

"Well that was a very smart thing to say back there, Ronald!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"HARRY DEAR, PROFESSOR SNAPE IS HERE," Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"Oh Merlin," Harry muttered

The three made their way down stairs. Snape was standing in front of the fire place looking very sour indeed. "Potter, you have more arrogance then brains! You could of at least had the common sense to put your luggage else where".

"What do you say Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry," Harry said trying not to grin.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley said eagerly, wanting to keep Harry for longer.

"No thank you Molly, I have work to do," Snape replied. "Hurry up with your good byes" Snape said impatiently.

Harry said good bye and received a hug from Mrs. Weasley, Ginny (who came out of her room) and Hermione.

"Say Prince Manor," Snape said as he handed Harry some floo powder.

Harry grabbed his scattered belongings (Hedwig was luckily not in front of the fire place when Snape flooed in.) and walked into the fire place.

"Prince Manor!" Harry said clearly.

He landed on an elegant carpet in a very elegant room. Every thing was neat. Every thing was green. The carpet he now stood on was a rich olive green, the walls were a dark navy green, and the lounge was made of a rich and soft green material. Snape spoils himself to much, Harry thought.

Snape swiftly flooed into the room. "This way Potter," Snape said, levitating Harry's things. Harry followed him out of the lounge and up an oak stair case, down a hall way and stopped in front of a closed door. "This will be your room Potter, I suggest you keep it tidy, my house elf has a lot on his plate already. Dinner is at six. Do not miss it. Trigger, the house elf will come and show you to the dining room," Snape said.

"Yes sir" Harry replied, surprised that Snape wouldn't make him sleep in a dog house. (That is, if he had a dog.)

"I hope it meets your expectations your highness," Snape sneered then walked off, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Harry retrieved his belongings which were on the floor and pushed the door open. He was in absolute awe. The room was magnificent. On one side of the room there was an oak four poster bed with green hangings and green silk covers. On the wall to the right of the bed was a large oak wardrobe. On the wall in front of the bed was an oak desk with a comfy chair. Next to the desk was a little wooden table (for an owl cages) and next to that was a wooden T shaped owl perch with a wooden bowl on each end for food and water. What caught Harry's eye the most was the window. The window sill was wide enough to sit on and had a couple of satin green pillows on it for comfort. To the left side of the bed was a door leading to a bathroom.

For once in Harry's life, he felt grateful towards Snape. But he knew that that gratefulness won't last long after spending five minutes with the sour man. Harry unpacked his things and placed them neatly into the wardrobe. He placed his birthday cards and the photo album of his parents in the first draw of his bedside table. In the second, he placed the small perfect model of the Hungarian Horntail dragon. The lousy thing bit him. Sucking his abused finger he realised that on his bedside table was a glass jug of fresh water and a small cup, next to that was an odd looking green glass lamp. Harry touched it and as soon as he did it let out a dull but powerful green light, he touched it again and the light went out. "Nice" Harry muttered to himself.

Soon after unpacking, a young house elf appeared into Harry's room with a loud pop.

"Hello master Harry Potter, I is Trigger and I is here to show you the dining room because it is dinner time" said Snape's elf.

Harry followed him down the stairs and into the dining room. At the head of the table was Snape sitting impatiently. Harry sat himself a chair away from Snape. Snape began to serve himself. Harry was still feeling nauseas and only took a tiny serving. "Potter, put more. I do not want Molly to think I am starving you," Snape said, "even though I would love to do so," he added with a smirk.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks." Harry replied.

"You will do as you are told," Snape snapped.

Not wanting to get busted on the first day, Harry did so.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he got up to leave, but he was stopped instantly.

"There are things I need to go over with you Potter."

Harry sat down again.

"I will start with the rules. You may go in any room you like since you live here, except of course, my private chambers, unless you are in trouble. You are to go to bed no later then eleven o'clock. You must attend all meals, I care because if you die of starvation, Molly will be after my blood and there would be too much paper work to deal with."

All feelings of gratefulness were gone. "Lessons are on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. You have occlumency after breakfast with me and dueling lessons with Isilious after lunch."

Harry winced at the thought of occlumency. The memory was still fresh in his mind. "Yes sir."

"And Potter, I see that your wound has healed, I am waiting for an explanation on how you got it".

The scene of the fight played through his head. Harry was silent for a moment. He did not know how to answer. He did not want to answer. But he knew that he had to.

"I tripped and hit in to the corner of the table," At least he was telling part of the truth.

"Potter, I want the full story," Snape said as if reading his mind.

"That is the story sir," Harry lied, feeling sick again.

"Don't lie to me!" Snape snapped at him.

"Please Sir, I am not feeling to well, can I please go to bed?"

To Harry's surprise, Snape let the subject slip and Harry made his way to his room.

Harry hated Snape, Harry hated being here and Harry hated Dumbledore for doing this. Harry wished that Sirius could be here. Emotions flooded in to him and the tears started to well. Harry promised himself that he wouldn't grieve over his godfather or let the tears escape. He wasn't going to break the promise. Not here. Not now. He would have to keep the pain locked up inside. He wasn't going to show any sign of weakness to Snape. Harry dosed into an uncomfortable sleep, with the feeling of hate and sadness running through his veins.


	9. Big Trouble and Big News

Harry woke up that morning in a very bad mood. It was only his first full day living with Snape and he hated it already. He did not know how long it would take him till he lost his sanity. Snape had really bugged him the day before by insisting to know about the fight. Harry knew that if Snape continued to pester him about that issue, then Harry would really have to use the prank products that the twins had given him. 

Harry got out of his new bed walked up to his new wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeved black top and some jeans. He also pulled on black robes. For some reason Harry had started to wear a lot of black. He didn't know if it was because of Sirius's death or he just liked the color.

Harry had absolutely no idea what time was breakfast, but thought it better to be early then to be late. He made his way to the dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Severus Snape, reading the daily prophet and drinking a cup of tea. Once again Harry sat a chair away from Snape. "Have you no manners Potter, at least say good morning."

Harry felt his bad mood increase. Why was he the one expected to say good morning first. "Good morning sir." Harry said unenthusiastically.

He then helped himself to a bit of toast and pumpkin juice. "Potter do you still get visions?" Snape asked.

Harry choked on the piece of toast. He wasn't expecting a question like that, first thing in the morning. Harry had no idea how to answer; he was definitely not willing to tell Snape that he had seen him get tortured by Lord Voldemort.

"Um…I have not had any of great importance sir." Harry knew that that was a complete lie.

Harry saw Snape's black eyes flicker with rage. "You are radiating with lies Potter, this is something I will not tolerate." Snape said.

"You've just adopted me to pay off the dept you owe my father, Haven't you?" Harry couldn't believe he had just let that slip.

It looked as if Snape was about to explode. He went rigid and he turned to resemble a very dangerous Bow Constructor.

"_Go to your room," _Snape said in a very low and dangerous whisper that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Now!" Snape snapped when Harry made no move towards the door.

Harry stood up and quickly went up to his room.

Good one, Harry thought, First full day and he already managed to enrage Snape. Harry was dieing of boredom and it was only 10 o'clock. He didn't dare leave his room so he thought he might as well write a letter to Ron and Hermione. He sat at his desk and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. He began his letter.

_Dear Ron and Hermione._

_Well here I am, stuck in a house with Snape as my only human company. I really like my new room and the house as well but I really dislike the house owner. He is such a git. It's only my first full day here and I have already been sent to my room. It wasn't my fault. Or actually it was. I am honestly starting to get the urge to use the prank products. Sorry Hermione. But he really is starting to get on my nerves. I better stop sulking and find something to release me from my boredom. Bye for now._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Here you go Hedwig," Harry said as Hedwig nipped him affectionately.

Harry envied the bird. Hedwig could just spread her wings and fly away while he was stuck in this mess.

It was 12 o'clock. Harry really didn't want to be in the presence of Snape. But he knew that if he missed out on the meal, Snape would be even angrier.

Reluctantly Harry entered the dining room. He took his usual seat. Snape still looked like a dangerous Bow Constructor. Harry could feel a lecture coming his way.

"I expect an apology, or is the famous Harry Potter to good to give one?" Snape sneered.

There was no way Harry was going to apologies to that sour grease ball.

"The famous Harry Potter is way too good to apologies" Harry knew that his bad mood was getting him into a lot of trouble."

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house, do you understand Potter?" Snape hissed.

"Yes sir," Harry said feeling defeated.

"Believe it or not Potter, I am your guardian and I have the rights to punish you out of school hours. So any step out of line and you will be pickling rotted toads for the rest of the holidays. I advise you to apologies," Snape said, after seeing the disgusted look on the brats face.

"Sorry…professor," Harry said in a dull voice.

"Say it like you mean it Potter," said Snape, enjoying the moment.

"Sorry that I said a very disrespectful comment that was uncalled for," Harry felt his face turn red.

"You forgot to say sir or Professor, repeat the apology" Snape taunted.

"Sorry that I said a very disrespectful comment that was uncalled for…Sir" Harry felt his hate for the slime bag increase.

After an uncomfortable lunch, Harry excused himself and went up to his room. He retrieved the package that Fred and George had given him, from his wardrobe and opened it. Inside were four labeled bottles.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers: Goldie locks hair lotion.

_For perfect blond curls._

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers: Pink hair dye.

_An eye catching fluoro pink dye._

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers: Tongue twisters.

_Tongue twist your friends._

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers:_ Amnesia juice._

_Make your friends forget for days!_

"Excellent" Harry said aloud to himself. A lot of ideas on how to use the potions flooded his head. But the only problem was how Snape would react after Harry turning his hair pink. Harry knew he would most likely get skinned alive if he dared to do anything. But on the other hand, seeing Snape with golden locks would be priceless. Maybe Harry could pull the prank on the day Isilious comes to give him his lessons, which was tomorrow. No, Harry didn't have the guts to pull the prank too soon, maybe next week.

Meanwhile, Severus was sitting on his arm chair in front of the fire in his bed chambers. He was holding a glass of blood red wine and reading a book about rare potion ingredients. Suddenly, a pop was heard from the fire. "What gives me the pleasure of seeing you today, Albus" Severus said in a merely bored tone.

"Oh just checking up that neither of you have murdered the other yet," He replied as his eyes gave off a bright twinkle.

"I nearly had the honor of doing so to the arrogant brat today," Snape replied with a sneer.

"Why am I not surprised dear Severus?" Albus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"By the look on your face Albus, you're not just here to check up," Snape said impatiently.

"Ah you know this old man to well," Dumbledore said with a tilt of his head.

"Just out with it!"

"I went to visit Narcissa today."

"How is she?" Severus asked with concern.

"She's well. But young Mr. Malfoy isn't, He is very restless and getting quite depressed lately. I am afraid he may start getting ideas about Joining Tom,"

"And you're saying, Albus?"

"He needs influential company Severus."

"There is absolutely no way you're talking me into this!" Severus said in disbelief.

"But Severus, the boy cannot be cooped up in that house all day, if you just have him stay with you and Mr. Potter for the rest of the holiday," Albus said, with an annoying little smile on his face.

"I can put up with Potter under my roof, but both! I can't believe you Albus. I would be breaking up duels and annoying bickering for the rest of the holidays".

"Please Severus."

"No Albus".

"Please Severus; I will never ever bother you again," Albus said pleadingly.

"No!"

"My dear Severus take the boy in, justlike I once took you in." Albus knew very well that he had hit a weak spot.

"Fine!" He said defeated. "But don't bother me again."

"Thanks Severus, you're definitely getting a pay rise for this!" Dumbledore said with a very bright smile. I have already arranged for him to come next week," He said as he disappeared with a loud pop.

"Old coot" Snape muttered.

At least Severus would get the pleasure of seeing Potter's face when he breaks the news to him.


	10. Occlumency

Harry groaned as he reluctantly got out of his warm and comfortable bed. Harry wished that he could lie back down and fall into a deep sleep once again, but he knew he couldn't. Today was a Tuesday. To Harry's great dismay, it was his first lesson day. He had occlumency with Snape number one (Severus) and duelling with Snape number two (Isilious). He, Harry Potter would be stuck in a house, alone with two Snapes. Harry felt a little worried, a little uneasy but most of all, he was afraid. Harry was afraid that the vision he had had of Snape and Voldemort was true. Afraid that Snape was really an evil death eater and not just a cunning spy. If so, Harry would definitely be done for. Knowing that there was nothing he could do about it, Harry had a quick shower and got dressed.

He made his way down the shiny oak stairs and into the neat dining room. There at the table, sat Severus Snape in his usual spot, drinking a cup of steaming tea. As Harry sat down he wondered if Snape was still in a foul mood with him. He was.

"If rude had another name it would definitely be Potter. Didn't your aunt and uncle teach you how to say good morning, or do I have to remind you every single day!" Sanpe said looking at Harry with irritation.

"Good morning sir," Harry said, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Do I need to remind you that you have lessons today?"

"No sir."

"I expect you to do better at occlumency this time."

"Yes sir."

"And I will warn you now, Isilious does not put up with any out of line behaviour."

"Yes sir."

"And Potter, do you know what the meaning of the word 'brush' is?"

"What…sir?"

"A brush Potter, haven't you ever used one in your life?"

Harry knew he was blushing, he could feel his face go red. He had forgotten to brush his hair that morning, which made it messier then it usually was. "Yes sir, I know what a brush is."

"Well use one, you look like your father, and believe me, that is not a compliment," Snape sneered.

Harry restrained himself from answering back and just nodded his head. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would get himself into big trouble.

"You have Occlumency at ten. You have half an hour to get ready. I suggest you brush that mess you call hair."

Harry excused himself and made his way to his room. Harry was fuming. He knew that if Snape mentioned his parents one more time, he would not be able to hold his tongue.

On the owl perch, stood Hedwig with two letters tied to her leg. Harry untied them and opened the first one, which of course was from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry._

_Hope you're well mate. Don't worry, we feel your pain. Being stuck in a house with Snape must be horrible. Hermione suggests that you don't push your luck. And don't do anything stupid. I on the other hand suggest that you give Snape hell. You should see the glare she's giving me for writing that. Anyway Harry, we miss you very much. Be good and don't bother Professor Snape._

_Yours truly,_

_Ron and Hermione_

_Ps. that was Hermione who wrote the last sentence_

Harry was smiling as he opened the second letter.

_Dearest Harry _

_How are you? I hope you are coping well. I also hope that you are still sane. We all miss you very much, especially Molly. She is concerned that you are not being fed well._

_I am sorry that this was a very short letter but I must go now, I have business to attend to._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus_

_Ps. Be good. _

Harry put the letters into his desk drawer. He wanted to reply but he knew that he didn't have the time. He quickly went into his bathroom and retrieved his brush. Snape was right, Harry thought, as he looked into his bathroom mirror. His shoulder length hair was so messed up and stood in every direction. Harry pulled his wet brush through his hair and tidied it up as possible. Realizing the time Harry made his way down stairs.

Harry had absolutely no idea where he was meeting Snape for the lessons. Looking at his watch it was ten o'clock. "Damn it," Harry muttered he was definitely going to be late. A voice from behind him made him jump. "Master Harry needs anything?" squeaked Trigger.

"Yes, do you know where Professor Snape is?" Harry answered.

"He is waiting for you in his study; I will show you where it is."

Harry followed the elf. Trigger stopped at an oak door. The elf then disappeared with a loud pop. Harry knocked on the door. "In Potter", came an angry reply from inside.

Harry reluctantly opened the door and stepped inside. The room that Harry entered was most splendid. It was a big study with a merry fire place. A crackling fire gave the room warmth. On the floor was a large soft rug. Books lined the room and were stacked high on a large wooden desk. At the desk sat a very angry Snape. "Potter, you are five minutes late. You wasted five whole minutes from this lesson." Snape hissed.

"You didn't tell me where to go for the lesson Professor," Harry replied, trying to sound polite.

"Silence! Don't answer back to me Potter,"

Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry immediately took his wand out. Was Snape going to do his Lord's will and kill him? Harry thought. "Legilimens," Snape said in a bored tone.

Harry was not ready for this. He felt his memories take up reality. Many memories flashed past his eyes. _He was four years old, locked in his dark cupboard crying. He was six; he had just burned his hand on the stove, while making breakfast. He was eleven, Sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. He was holding the snitch in triumph. He was falling through the air towards the ground. He was-_

Harry felt himself fall to the ground. He was too exhausted to get back up "Potter, if you had bothered to clear your mind before you went to sleep every day, I wouldn't have to see your pitiful life. But no, you are just too lazy to even bother," Snape sneered as he roughly pulled Harry off the ground. Let's try that again"

"Legilimens"

Once again, Harry's memories took over. _Harry was being chased by death eaters through the ministry. Harry was sitting down with his friends, discussing the best way to torture Snape. Harry was watching Snape twitch with pain on the ground, after being tortured by Lord Voldemort._

Harry was suddenly brought back to reality. He mastered all the strength in him, to keep himself standing. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he caught the look on his Professors face. Snape looked deadly, fury shone in his beetle black eyes. "Explain" Snape said in a dangerous whisper.

"I-I had a vision of you and Voldemort while I was asleep. Y-you're planning to hand me over to him aren't you?" Harry said, not able to steady his voice.

"You insolent, arrogant, self centered brat, how dare you think that. Have you not the brains to think that I only said that to cover up this damned adoption?" Snape hissed furiously. Why did you not tell me when I asked you about these visions?" Snape demanded.

"I didn't know how you would react," Harry replied.

"Well now you know Potter!" Snape yelled.

"I-I am sorry" Harry said, not feeling sorry at all.

"Your weak Potter, you have no discipline or control over your own mind. This weakness lead to your godfather's death and will soon lead to the downfall of the whole wizarding world," Snape said harshly.

Harry felt the words sink in. He felt the guilt for Sirius' death return. He felt great hatred for the man standing in front of him, well up inside him. "I hate you" Harry said with such venom in his voice. Not waiting for the older man's reply, Harry turned his back to Snape and rushed out of the study. He entered his room and slammed the door with a deafening bang. Snape was going to pay for those heartless words. Harry blamed himself enough over his godfather's death without Snape having to remind him.

Harry knew very well that he was in serious trouble. He knew that soon he would regret his actions. But he didn't care. All he cared about was tearing Snape up into pieces.


	11. Dueling

"Severus, how are you?" said Isilious as he entered the dining room.

"I am well Isilious. Come sit down and have something to eat," Severus replied curtly

Isilious pulled a chair opposite to where Harry usually sat and helped himself to a buttered scone.

"So, where is the boy?" Isilious asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Up in his room, sulking." Severus replied coldly.

"And why is that?"

"I mentioned his godfather's death,"

"Now wasn't that a bit harsh?" Isilious asked his brother.

"Because of the boy's lack of talent in occlumency, he witnessed the meeting between the Dark Lord and me. Because of his lack of talent in occlumency he led himself and five other students into danger. He also led his godfather to his death. I wanted him to realise how important these lessons are."

"True, but if you want to gain the child's trust you shouldn't mention his parents or his godfather," Isilious said.

"And what makes you think I want the brat's trust?" Severus sneered.

"Do as you wish Severus," Isilious said as he buttered another scone.

"Trigger!" Snape called for his elf.

"Yes master?" said the elf, as he appeared with a pop.

"Tell Potter it is lunch time and I want him down here now!" said Snape.

"Yes master," said the elf as he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in his room writing replies to the letters he had received that morning when a loud pop startled him. "Damn elf," Harry muttered, recovering from the shock.

"Master Snape wishes you to come down for lunch," squeaked Trigger

Harry groaned but reluctantly went down to the dining room.

"Hello Mr. Snape," Harry said as he sat down.

Isilious gave a curt nod in reply.

"And why are you late to lunch Potter?" Snape (Severus) asked.

"I wasn't hungry" said Harry trying to sound as polite as possible. He was failing miserably.

"And what was one of the rules I told you before?" Snape sneered.

"That I must attend all mealtimes," Harry recited dully.

"Just because you are the famous Harry Potter, people tend to tolerate your annoying habit of rule breaking. But I Potter will not!" Severus hissed at the boy.

"Yes sir" Harry said, trying to restrain himself from saying something that will anger his git of a guardian.

"Might I suggest Mr. Potter that you eat your lunch faster so we can get on with the lesson? I do not have all day to waste!" Isilious sneered, in a very Severus Snape like manner.

Harry was in such a foul mood that he thought of eating as slow as he could. The icy cold glare Isilious gave him made him dismiss the thought.

Soon after a rushed lunch, Harry and Mr. Snape stood on a long dueling stage in a room Harry had never entered before. The room was vast and looked to be rarely used. Windows lined the walls bringing in beams of light and in the far corner of the room, Harry realised a first aid kit and many little vials of potions. In Harry's opinion, this was a perfect place to have dueling lessons. "Today, Mr. Potter we will be having another duel. Please try to be a bit more creative this time and do try to pronounce your spells correctly."

"Yes sir".

Both wizards stepped forwards and gave a curt bow.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted.

"Protego" Isilious said with amazing speed.

This spell conjured a rebounding shield to appear in front of Isilious causing Harry to be hit by his own spell. As Harry's wand flew out of his hand, Isilious said accio and retrieved the teen's wand. "Not a very smart move, was it Potter", Isilious sneered. Try again" Isilious gave Harry his wand back.

Harry had an idea. An idea that will definitely make Isilious' cold eyes flash with rage. But first, Harry needed to think quickly of a good distraction that would distract his dueling teacher. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Harry said as a distraction.

To Harry's pleasure, Isilious turned to see if Albus Dumbledore was there or not.

Harry took his chance. "Inendio" Harry said.

The beams of flame hit Isilious in the chest, tearing his elegant robes and leaving raw burn marks. As the flames rebounded and went flying towards Harry, he said Protego and watched the flames hurl back towards Isilious. This time the dueling master was quick enough to deflect the curse. "POTTER!" Isilious yelled, "Hasn't any one ever taught you that it is very cowardly to strike your opponent when there back is turned?"

"Yes, I have also learned not to turn my back in a duel,"

"I see you are not as stupid as I thought you were Mr. Potter." Isilious sneered, "shall we continue without any more stupid stunts this time?"

By the end of the duel, Harry had a blood nose, a cut lip, a couple of bruises and various cuts. All that the dueling master had was the burns from the rebounding flames. "The first aid kit is over there Potter, I suggest you use it." He said as he exited the room after dismissing Harry.

Harry was sore all over. He had gotten his butt kicked pretty badly. This man was impossible to beat; he was very fast and also very rough. Harry dreaded the next dueling lesson.

After applying all the suitable healing potions, Harry made his way towards his room and just as he was about to enter, Trigger appeared behind him with the usual startling pop.

"Master Snape wishes to speak to you in his study," squeaked the elf.

"Alright," Harry said coldly.

Harry tapped gently on the door. "In Potter."

Harry reluctantly entered the warm room. "Sit," Snape gestured to a stuffed chair.

Harry sat down and stared at his hands.

"The Head Master has notified me that Draco Malfoy will be coming next week to spend the rest of the summer holidays with us," Snape said, getting straight to the point.

"WHAT?" Harry said in shock and anger.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Potter," hissed Snape. And you heard me loud and clear."

"You have got to be joking…sir," Harry said in disbelief.

"And why would I share any sort of jest with a brat like yourself?" Snape sneered.

"But why is Malfoy coming to stay here?"

"That is none of your business Potter,"

"But we will blow each other up Professor," Harry said trying to show Snape how much of bad idea this was.

"That's exactly why you are here Potter. I want to warn you that if a single duel breaks out between the two of you, you will be degutting, pickling and jarring dead rats until school starts. This is not an empty threat Potter."

Harry didn't doubt that at all.

"Is that understood Mr. Potter?"

"Yes" Harry replied.

"Excuse me" Snape said dangerously.

"Yes Sir"

Back in the safety of his room, Harry sat on his bed fuming with rage. He hated Snape, He hated Isilious, He hated Malfoy but most of all he hated Dumbledore. That old man was the reason Harry's life has been turned upside down. Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to be with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy under one roof. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking? The man was utterly insane to put Harry in such a position.

Harry pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill and started writing a letter to Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron and Hermione._

_I will either kill myself or kill Dumbledore. The damned man has convinced Snape to let that little ferret Malfoy stay here for the rest of the holidays. Do you believe it; I am going to be stuck in a house with Snape and Malfoy. I would rather live with Moaning Myrtle. _

_I am definitely going to use those prank products. I don't care if Snape bites my head off for it._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

Tomorrow Harry didn't have any lessons. He decided to use the free time to plan good pranks to use on Malfoy. Malfoy is in for it…big time.


	12. The Arrival

Disclaimer/ I only own Isilious Snape. The rest belongs to J. k Rowling.

The following five days at Prince Manor passed very quickly. During these days Harry had managed to get himself sent to his room four times, call Snape a git (one of the reasons he got sent to his room for) and set Isilious' elegant robes on fire. This had gotten him into a long lecture about how much of a brainless dimwit he was. These events were not as bad as what was going to happen today. Today Albus Dumbledore will be dropping Draco Malfoy at Prince Manor to spend the rest of the holidays there.

Harry Potter lay comfortably in his oak four poster bed covered by a green silk blanket. It was still five o'clock in the morning and beams of sunlight had just started to creep through the curtains, casting long shadows in the room. Harry didn't mind lazing about until it was time to get up but he had special things he had to plan. It was time to plan the perfect pranks to get back at Malfoy and Snape for making his life a living hell.

Harry pulled off the covers and stretched. He walked up to the wardrobe and retrieved the pranks from under some robes where he had hidden them. Harry went back to his bed and settled there with his back leaning on the back board. He pulled them out of the cardboard box where they had been packaged and read the names of each bottle.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers Goldie locks hair lotion.

_For perfect blond curls._

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers pink hair dye.

_An eye catching fluoro pink dye._

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers tongue twisters.

_Tongue twist your friends._

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers_ Amnesia juice._

_Make your friends forget for days!_

They all seemed to be excellent choices but Harry knew very well that if he dared to use theAmnesia juice on Malfoy, Snape would not only skin him alive but he would also use him as potion ingredients. Amnesia juice was definitely out of the question. Harry wanted to save the hair products to use on Snape or a majority of the Slytherin students when he got back to Hogwarts. Not that he liked to pick fights with the nasty members of that house, but it was good to know that he had a way to pay them back for any sly misfortune caused by the pests. So there was one option left. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers tongue twisters. Oh how much Harry would love to see Malfoy make a fool of himself infront of Snape one and two. Harry turned the small bottle containing the maroon liquid, over and read the direction of utilisation.

_Just slip a drop into your unfortunate victim's drink_

_They will stutter and mutter and there knowledge of words will sink_

_So pull the prank if a good laugh is what you seek_

_The potion wont wear off until a day or two, and If you're lucky, no less than a week. _

'Excellent,' Harry said to himself. He had his plan all set out. When Harry first came in to his room he had realised the glass jug of water and the cup on his bedside table. Surely Malfoy would get one in his room as well. That's all he had to do, slip the potion in to his water and pray to Merlin that Malfoy gets thirsty at night. Harry hid the pranks again in his wardrobe and went back to lying lazily on his bed.

There was nothing to do for the remaining hours so Harry thought he would do something useful. Harry relaxed and cleared his mind of any memory or emotion. If Harry wanted to get Snape out of his mind and his memories, he would have to do something about it. Only a couple days ago, Snape had seen the memory of him and Cho kissing. He had cracked a nasty joke about it, making Harry loose grip of his tongue and called Snape a git. This obviously led to Snape giving Harry a very loud lecture and sent him to his room. Harry hated blocking out his emotions and thoughts, it made him feel as if he had been kissed by a Dementor. This thought of course, always made dreadful emotions rush back into his mind.

Harry lost track of time and was brought back to reality with a startling and greatly annoying pop.

"Master Snape wishes you to come down stairs. He says that our guest is arrived," squeaked Trigger.

"Tell him I am dead," Harry muttered to himself but nodded to the elf.

After Trigger disappeared, Harry rushed to his wardrobe and pulled on some black jeans, a black woollen top and a black robe. Harry then walked out of his room, through the hallway and down the well varnished staircase. Down stairs were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Professor" Harry muttered not catching the headmaster's eyes because of his anger towards the man.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again"

Professor Snape gave Harry a piercing glare. "Oh…hello Draco, what a pleasure to see you again", Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

If looks could kill then the one on Snape's face would have killed him a hundred times.

"Harry I have been longing to have a chat with you. I don't think Severus would mind if we used his lounge," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Not at all headmaster" Severus said, wanting to get the boy out of his reach before he strangled him.

Dumbledore entered the lounge and Harry followed most reluctantly. Albus sat on a big comfortable stuffed chair and Harry took the one opposite to him.

Harry noticed something that made all his anger and rage at the old man disappear. Albus Dumbledore looked old and vulnerable. He looked tired and the usual twinkle was gone leaving his eyes so dull and sad. One single tear slipped down his cheek and into his long beard. Just seeing the great Albus Dumbledore like this, made Harry feel very guilty indeed. "Oh Harry my dear boy, I owe you much more than an apology. My reckless mistake has lost you a loved one. I have deprived you of so much knowledge. And I have put you into situations you dreamed not of. I am to blame for all your misery", Dumbledore said this with such sorrow that Harry felt a lump in his throat.

This is something Harry Potter never wanted to hear, no matter how much he was angry at Dumbledore. No it wasn't Dumbledore's fault. It was never his fault. There is only one person to blame.

"It was never your fault sir, don't blame yourself. Its Voldemort's fault that their dead, it is his fault that Sirius is dead. It's his fault not yours. And everything you have done for me and never told me was all for my own good. I was always too angry to acknowledge these things that you had done but now I realise them and I am grateful. I am really grateful." By the time Harry finished saying this, his own tear fell down his cheek.

Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle madly and a faint smile appeared on his face. "You have given an old man his smile back Harry. Your Parents would have been proud to see who you have become," Dumbledore said, studying the teen with pride.

"Now come, I don't want to keep you any longer from driving Severus out of his own house. Just make sure you and Mr. Malfoy don't turn Severus insane. I don't fancy having to look for another Potions Master," Albus said after studying the boy for a little while longer.

Both wizards entered dining room, Where Malfoy and Snape sat having breakfast (egg, beacon, sausages and dried tomatoes). They were both deeply in discussion. Albus said goodbye and left. Harry sat down at his usual seat (opposite to Malfoy) and helped himself to a crisp sausage. "It was an excellent potion Professor; mother said that it was the standard of a seventh year…" Malfoy droned on and on about how well he can brew potions.

And Snape didn't even get annoyed at him; it looked as if he was pleased. "Very good Draco, I see your talent for potions is expanding. I believe your good enough to give Potter private tutoring," Snape said with a patronizing smirk.

"I would rather Peeves tutor me then that little ferret," Harry muttered to himself but unfortunately he was a tad bit to loud.

Malfoy was about to answer but Snape cut in looking more viscous then any of Hagrid's pets. "How about keeping your piteous Jealousy to yourself?" Snape hissed dangerously.

"I am not jealous of a stupid little-."

"Silence" Snape snapped at Harry as Malfoy watched with utmost glee.

Harry kept quite for the rest of breakfast, fuming with anger. He got up and was about to leave and go to the refuge of his room when Snape stopped him.

"Potter, show Draco his room. It's the one two to the right from your own.," Snape said as he to got up.

"Why can't Trigger?" Harry said fuming. He was not going to be treated as a house elf.

"He is outside, minding to something in the green house for me. I have work to do. And you will do as you are told and don't you dare look at me like that." Snape said.

Ticked off, Harry led Malfoy to his room. When they were out of the earshot of Snape, Malfoy stopped and faced him. "Not having things your way, Potty?" He smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said fiercely.

"Temper temper Potter. You might get grounded. Or wait a second, I forgot, you don't have a lot of friends…or family to visit. That wouldn't be a very effective punishment, would it now?" Malfoy said, daring Harry to take out his wand.

"You can't speak about family or friends at the moment, can you Malfoy? Daddy is in jail and you and your mummy are in hiding.," Harry said trying to control his rage.

He quickly ducked a blow sent to him from Malfoy and retreated to the safety of his room, smiling with satisfaction.


	13. Harry's Will

Yes, I am back. Please, I beg you all to restrain from biting my head off. Well, I won't try to excuse myself for the crime I have committed against all my lovely and ever so sweet readers (yes, I am trying to soften you all up… is it working?). I just lost interest. I was bored of the responsibility of having to write a chapter every week. And my grammar and spelling was obviously terrible. I took the advice of many reviewers and went back to edit the previous chapters as best I could. I am now entering year 11 (hardest year) and posting will not be often or consistent. And this time I make no promise of continuing. You may want to go back and read the last few chapters if you have forgotten the events so far. All flamers are very well deserved. But at least they count as reviews!

Harry steadied his breathing as he listened to Malfoy's footsteps. As soon as he was sure Malfoy was down stairs and out of site, Harry quietly opened the hard oak door of his room and crept down the hall. He quickly snuck into Malfoy's room and closed the door behind him.

Malfoy's room was as comfortable as Harry's but not as magnificent. The furniture was comfortable yet plain, not as decorated as Harry's. Snape had obviously given him his room before knowing that Malfoy was going to spend the rest of the holiday with him too.

The glass jug on the bed side table glistened as it caught the last rays of the setting sun. Harry slipped in the maroon potion and watched the liquid swirl around for a while until it had fully dissolved in the clear water. Satisfied he quietly left the room and headed towards the dining room for dinner.

Cold black eyes greeted him as he sat down at the table. Snape was in a very foul mood with him for some reason. The ferret must have told him of Harry's insults from the previous day. "I want to see you in my study after you finish your dinner Potter," Snape said as he got up to leave.

"Yes Sir,"

"Your in for it now Potter," Malfoy taunted after Snape was out of earshot.

"You started it Malfoy! How do you know you won't get into trouble as well?"

"I just have the slightest feeling that I won't," Malfoy smirked.

"You're such a git Malfoy,"

"Don't push your luck or I will tell Professor Snape that you're not making me feel welcomed, and that I would have been better off with my mother," Malfoy sneered.

"Good, maybe he will listen and send you back," Harry muttered as he left the dinning room.

Knock knock. "Enter."

Harry entered the warm room. The fire in the fire place cast flickering lights around the study and radiated with heat but Harry still felt cold due to the glare Snape was giving him.

"I will not have you treat my guest like that!" Snape hissed. What were you thinking, speaking to Mr. Malfoy about such a sensitive topic?"

"He started it!"

"Silence" Snape snapped, "You will apologize to Mr. Malfoy whether you like it or not!"

"No, I won't apologize to Malfoy, he started it and his always cracking jokes about my parents, but you don't care. Do you?"

"And so help me Potter, if you don't do as you are told, you will not be visiting Hogsmeade this year!" Snape hissed his fathomless black eyes boring into Harry's.

"You can't do that!" Harry yelled, "Sirius already signed my permission slip."

"Maybe someone needs to remind you who your guardian is. Do not doubt what I can and can not do or you will find out the hard way. I expect an apology at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Fine!" Harry said in defeat.

One more glare from Snape and Harry left the room.

Panic rose within Harry as he realised the seriousness of the situation. If Snape was that angry at him for a silly little argument with Malfoy, how would he react to a confused Draco, running at him speaking gibberish? Instantly, Harry squashed down his fear as he would do to an annoying little bug. 'It's going to be worth it,' he kept telling himself. Well at least Snape will be too distracted to make him apologise to Malfoy. He may even be too enraged to go through with the occulemency lessons. Gulp.

Running his hand through his semi-long hair, Harry walked towards his room. Opening his door, he entered and sat at his desk. Stroking Hedwig mindlessly, he contemplated as to what he would do to pass the time until eleven. It really sucked to have a bed time. Would he have one _if_ his parents were still alive. He most likely would. Not wishing to linger on such 'what if' thoughts, Harry pulled out some writing utensils.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_It is with great sadness that I, Harry James Potter write my legal will. May it be respected and obeyed when the time of my death arrives. And no, not at the hands of my greatest enemy, but at the cruel unmerciful hands of Severus Snape. _

_To Hermione Granger I give her every single book I have ever owned. That way, Ron will not use them to light fires or use as ammunition against any unfortunate soul._

_To Ronald Weasley I give him my invisibility cloak, so that he may avenge my death and live to tell the tale._

_To Ginevra Weasley, I give her a bottle of Vinegar as she seems very fond of the substance. Use it wisely…_

_To Remus Lupin, I give him every single coin in my vault. I am sure that will be enough to buy him a couple bars of chocolate. _

_To Dobby (insert last name), I give him every piece of clothing I own. If your going to wear them just make sure you first wash my- never mind. _

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave them the knowledge that I will die fulfilling their wishes. I have slipped tongue twist potion into Malfoy's water Jug._

_With great bravery, I await tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter_

_PS. please don't kill me Hermione. You don't want to deprive Snape of such an honour. _

With an uneasy smile, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's left leg and helped her out of the window and into the cool night sky.

Harry slipped out of his robes and into comfortable blue pinstriped pyjamas. The bed was warm and his eyelids were heavy with sleep.

Unfortunately, his sweet slumber did not last long for it was morning already. Not exactly time for breakfast but he thought it better to get there before Malfoy. Harry might as well spend a few minutes with a semi-civil Snape before he transforms into the three headed beast from Hades.

"Morning professor," Harry greeted the Potions Master as he took his seat and piled some food on his plate. Knowing that it was possibly his last ever meal, Harry savoured the salty taste of bacon.

"You seem way too cheerful. What are you up to?" Snape glared suspiciously.

For Merlin's sake, the man read him as if he were some badly written story with an obvious ending.

"Sir, what could I possibly be up to at seven thirty in the morning?" Harry questioned innocently.

"You tell me Potter," Snape replied.

Harry was saved from retorting as Malfoy entered the room looking as fresh as he always did and smelling like expensive cologne. 'Goodbye cruel world,' Harry thought miserably.

"M-m-morning G-good Professor," Draco said, sounding like Quirrel at his very worst.

Harry had to hold it in. He must. It was now a matter of life and death.

Snape frowned slightly and Malfoy looked a bit confused at his own inability to speak properly.

"I do appreciate your compliment Draco, but are you feeling well?"

Harry needed to breathe. But if he dared open his mouth, he knew that ceasing his laughter would be down right impossible.

"I am perfectly fine," Draco said trying to recover from his embarrassment. "I just got

t-t-tongue twisted-ed," he took a deep breath and tried again, "twisted t-tongued, twistering, tw-,"

Harry lost it. Loudly. He couldn't stop laughing. The look on Malfoy's face as he repeatedly tried to form the words without success was priceless. The way Snape eyed him with concern as if he were touched in the head.

But Harry was forced to stop, releasing a few nervous giggles now and then. The look on Snape's face was absolutely murderous. The whole world's doom and despair seemed to be glowing in his very eyes.

"Draco, eat your breakfast…Mr. Potter I wish to speak to you in your room now," Snape spoke with a chilling calmness.

"Y-yes sir," Harry said.

'Now look who's stammering.' Harry thought, 'Shut up conscience!'

Well I think I will leave it at that for now. Oh yes before I forget, I had to change a part in the previous chapter. I have given a purpose to Malfoy's stay at Prince Manor. For all the lazy ones who can't be bothered going back to look, I will paste it here.

This is the part when Severus is speaking to Dumbledore about Draco's stay, chapter nine.

"_I went to visit Narcissa today."_

"_How is she?" Severus asked with concern._

"_She's well. But young Mr. Malfoy isn't, he is very restless and getting quite depressed lately. I am afraid he may start getting ideas about joining Tom,"_

"_And you're saying, Albus?"_

"_He needs influential company Severus."_

"_There is absolutely no way you're talking me into this!" Severus said in disbelief._

Well, bye bye for now!


End file.
